Bingo
; Graverobber (former) |first = Chapter 928; Episode 921 |residence = Wano Country (Ebisu Town) |jva = Masaharu Satō }} Bingo is a former priest and cooper who currently lives in Ebisu Town in Wano Country. He formerly lived in the Flower Capital before losing all his money and being exiled. Appearance Bingo is a short, elderly man with a bald head and a long, thin face. He wears a light kimono with a dark polka-dotted obi. Personality Bingo is a remorseless criminal, having entered a three-person con with Bongo and Bungo to swindle the citizens of Wano. Bingo, in particular, was taking advantage of people mourning their deceased relatives by selling them caskets at outrageous prices. Bingo is also a foolish man whose base instincts and passion led him to ruin. The prospect of having a life with the highest-ranking courtesan Komurasaki was enough to get Bingo to sell everything he had, to the point of committing the typically immoral act of selling his family. This consuming passion made him trusting of Komurasaki to a fault, being willing to leave all the money he earned with her without using any legal safeguards. After finding out that Komurasaki had swindled him, Bingo fell into complete despair, leading him to go all the way toward trying to kill the courtesan he was once enamored with to avenge his destitution, and this desire was all he cared about to the point where he did not care if he was killed afterward. Upon his exile, he, along with his two accomplices, were very unhappy being forced to live in the poverty-ridden Ebisu Town, and despite Tonoyasu's kindness to meet their every need, the three continued to make it very difficult. Abilities and Powers Before Komurasaki swindled him, he was a man rich and influential enough to live in the Flower Capital. Weapons Bingo wielded a knife when trying to attack Komurasaki, but is not skilled in wielding it, as he was quickly overpowered by her guard. History Past Thirteen years ago, Bingo was a graverobber alongside Bongo and Bungo. At some point, they attempted to steal from the graves in Ringo, but were stopped by Kawamatsu and Onimaru. At some point in the past, Bingo entered a criminal scheme along with Bongo and Bungo, in which they set fire to citizens' homes, with Bingo making profits at outrageous prices for the people who died in the fires. He was later courted by the courtesan Komurasaki, who claimed to want her freedom purchased and would spend her life with him if he managed to pay the very high price for her. Astonished at this unbelievable offer, Bingo sold everything he had, including his warehouse and even his family, and left all the money with Komurasaki as he had complete trust in her. When Bingo delivered his final payment, a substitute collected it instead, and when he came to pick up Komurasaki, she revealed that she had spent the money with no intention to be freed. Her subordinates mocked Bingo, who was completely aghast to realize what she really thought about him, and he was eventually thrown out of the premises of her shop. Wano Country Arc Having lost everything, Bingo, Bongo, and Bungo decided to kill Komurasaki while she headed for the shogun Kurozumi Orochi's palace. However, they were swiftly cut down by a guard before they could get near her, and were utterly anguished as she told them that she considered men to be nothing more than dogs who gave her money. They were then caught by the Flower Capital forces and exiled from the Flower Capital due to having no money. They then went to Ebisu Town, temporarily living in a house. References Site Navigation ca:Bingo fr:Bingo pt-br:Bingo pl:Bingou it:Bingo ru:Бинго Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Flower Capital Characters